


NUESTRA PRIMERA LUNA NUEVA

by narutinachan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque después de todo no podía negar que su actitud dominante y orgullosa era lo que más me gustaba de él y me encendía hasta el punto de desear que poseyera toda mi alma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NUESTRA PRIMERA LUNA NUEVA

Miré distraídamente el cielo nocturno mientras caminaba. Siempre me había encantado mirar el cielo estrellado del Sengoku. Desde la primera vez que las vi quedé prendada de esas estrellas tan brillantes y numerosas que en mi época nunca había podido llegar a ver. Pero esta noche me daba la sensación de que brillaban aún más intensamente. Tal vez fuera porque aquella noche la luna no estaba para opacar su brillo.

Aparté la mirada del firmamento nada más llegar a mi destino para buscarle con la mirada. Como esperaba le encontré a unos metros de mi, sentado sobre la hierba del prado en su típica pose india mirando el cielo con expresión seria.

Sonreí traviesamente. Aún no se habías percatado de mi presencia. Normalmente siempre me detectaba con tus desarrollados sentidos de hanyou antes de que me acercara a él y se aprovechabas de eso para sorprenderme o asustarme para después burlarse de mí. Pero esta vez iba a vengarme.

Comencé a acercarme a él lentamente por su espalda, teniendo cuidado de por donde pisaba para que ninguna ramita traicionera me delatara. Ya estaba a tan solo un metro de él y parecía seguir ignorante de mi presencia. Sonreí aún más ampliamente saboreando la victoria antes de lanzarme para abrazarle por la espalda. Pero de un repentino y rápido movimiento se apartó de mi trayectoria y yo caí de manera no muy elegante al suelo.

Mierda. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

Solté un leve quejido de dolor a la vez que me incorporaba y me sentaba en el suelo. Le busqué con la mirada y, como esperaba, le encontré acuclillado a mi lado mirándome con expresión acusadora.

-¿Qué se supone que tratabas de hacer, Kagome? – me reprendió claramente molesto.

\- ¿Pues qué más? Asustarte, tonto – reconocí yo. Después de todo a estas alturas negarlo no habría servido de nada.

-Estás a años luz de poder sorprenderme. Aunque trates de aprovecharte de mis sentidos menos desarrollados, sigues haciendo mucho ruido al caminar. Torpe  – me echó en cara él con tono burlón.

Me quedé con unas ganas enormes de mandarle a comer tierra. Pero esta noche debía ser considerada.

-Tú eres el que siempre se aprovecha de sus poderes hanyou para cogerme por sorpresa, imbécil. Pero yo no necesito de eso. – Le agarré del cuello del haori y le atraje hacia mí para juntar mis labios con los suyos en un rápido beso. Cuando me separé de él, su expresión sorprendida y ligeramente sonrojada no tenía precio. – ¿Lo ves? Me basto yo solita – añadí con una sonrisa burlona.

Él se sonrojó aún más y apartó su mirada de mí.

-Keh – se limitó a decir para después sentarse de nuevo en su pose india a mi lado, aún con su sonrojo.

Sonreí nuevamente divertida. Si Inuyasha hubiese sido un hanyou en ese momento sería él el que me estaría besando a mí con pasión con la escusa de que con un beso tan corto se había quedado con ganas de más. Pero en su forma humana parecía ser más tímido.

Esa era nuestra primera luna nueva desde que formalizamos nuestra relación, y tenía curiosidad de averiguar cuáles eran las nuevas reacciones de mi novio en su actual estado más vulnerable.

Decidí empezar de forma sutil. Así que simplemente me arrimé aún más a él hasta quedar recostada en su costado, recargando mi cabeza en su hombro y rodeando su cintura con mis brazos. Al principio se tensó por mi sorpresiva acción, pero enseguida se relajó y se dejó abrazar.

-Inuyasha, no deberías de haberte alejado tanto tú solo en tu estado – le reprendí.

En condiciones normales se habría alejado inmediatamente de mí, molesto por mi comentario, pero no se alejó. Simplemente espetó:

-Keh. En estas ocasiones prefiero estar solo.

Sabía que era el orgullo el que había hablado por él, pero aparenté estar molesta y me alejé de él.

-En ese caso, mejor no te molesto.

Como esperaba, antes de que me diera tiempo a levantarme, ya me había agarrado por el brazo impidiendo que me fuera.

-Espera. No era eso lo que yo… quería decir… Bueno… yo… - titubeó.

Decidí aprovechar ese momento de debilidad y tentar aún más a la suerte.

Me volví a sentar en el suelo con las piernas extendidas y, prácticamente le obligue a que se tumbara y recostara su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Él se dejó hacer desconcertado, pero en cuanto lo procesó se sonrojó furiosamente y trató de incorporarse, pero yo no le dejé.

-¿Qué mierda haces, Kagome? – replicó.

-Cállate y estate quieto si quieres que te perdone por haber sido tan grosero – le advertí con tono serio, ante el cual se acobardó. Y luego añadí con una sonrisa -: Además pareces muy cansado. Necesitas dormir.

Volvió a sonrojarse y trató de incorporarse nuevamente mientras decía:

-Keh. No puedo descansar ahora.

-Claro que sí – insistí yo agarrándole de los hombros y recostándole de nuevo. – Miroku y Sango están vigilando. Así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – le corté con tono autoritario ante el que se volvió a acobardar.

Nos miramos el uno al otro durante unos minutos en un silencioso duelo de miradas. Hasta que finalmente él bufó en señal de rendición y cerró los ojos  acomodándose con la cabeza sobre mis piernas. Yo sonreí triunfante.

-Maldita perra – murmuró, pero aún así alcancé a oírlo perfectamente.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! – pregunté jalándole del cabello molesta.

-Nada. No he dicho nada – se disculpó y finalmente solté su cabello.

Me lanzó una última mirada acusadora antes de bufar y volver a cerrar los ojos.

Nos mantuvimos unos minutos así, en silencio. Hasta que finalmente su respiración se volvió más pausada y su cuerpo se relajó, indicando que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Era tan terco que nunca reconocía lo cansado que estaba realmente. Parecía encontrarse tan cómodo y tranquilo en esos momentos. Aunque estoy segura de que en su forma hanyou no hubiese cedido tan fácilmente ante la idea de dormir así sobre mi regazo. Me gustaba ese lado orgulloso y dominante suyo, le hacía verse sexy; pero reconozco que muchas veces ya se pasaba de terco. Agradecía que en las noches de luna nueva pudiera descansar un poco de esa parte suya.

Noté que se movía entre sueños, acorrucándose más contra mí e inspirando profundamente como si estuviese buscando mi calor y sentir más mi olor. Sonreí enternecida y acaricié los mechones azabaches de su rebelde flequillo, con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño.

Yo también tenía sueño; pero me pasé toda la noche mirándole, vigilando su sueño. No sé si en algún momento Miroku o Sango se habrían acercado para comprobar si estábamos bien. Pero no nos interrumpieron en ningún momento, y eso se lo agradecí. Estaba disfrutando tanto viendo su relajado rostro durmiente que en tan raras ocasiones había podido observar.

La noche se me pasó en un suspiro, y cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba comenzando a clarear en el horizonte, anunciando la proximidad del amanecer.

Pronto él despertaría y volvería a ser un hanyou. De modo que yo no podría disfrutar de un momento así seguramente hasta la próxima luna nueva. Suspiré pesadamente y, como incontables veces a lo largo de la noche, volví a mirar sus labios masculinos con deseo. Desde luego que ya nos habíamos besado muchas veces desde que formalizamos nuestra relación, pero siempre era él el que tomaba la iniciativa. La única vez que yo lo había hecho fue esa misma noche durante nuestra pequeña discusión. Y no hace falta decir que ese cortó roce me había dejado del todo insatisfecha.

Volví a mirar horizonte y a apreciar lo inminente que era el amanecer y tomé una determinación. A la mierda todo. Tenía ganas de besarle y le iba a besar. No tenía nada malo porque éramos novios, y si se enfadaba ya lidiaría con él después, además de que estaba dormido y no tenía por qué enterarse.

Con estos pensamientos fui bajando lentamente mi cabeza hasta estar a solo unos centímetros de sus labios. Me di valor una última vez y rocé mis labios con los suyos en un tímido roce. Permanecí así durante unos segundos y después comencé a mover levemente mis labios contra los suyos. Poco después sentí que sus labios se movían al compás de los míos. ¿Se había despertado? Dudé sobre si apartarme o no, pero cuando él agarró mi nuca entrelazando sus dedos con mi pelo y me acercó aún más a él profundizando el beso dejé de lado mis dudas y me dediqué a besarle con todas mis ganas. Nuestras lenguas y labios danzando apasionadamente.

Noté enseguida el cambio. De pronto pude notar con mi lengua que sus colmillos crecían y se afilaban, así como las garras de la mano que agarraba mi nuca comenzaban a formarse. Al instante siguiente el beso se volvió mucho más voraz y dominante de su parte, hasta el punto de que se incorporó y esta vez fue él el que me forzó a recostarme sobre el pasto y se posicionó sobre mi aprisionándome con su cuerpo.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos vimos obligados a separarnos y pude comprobar que, efectivamente, los rayos del amanecer ya despuntaban en el horizonte haciendo brillar su cabellera, coronada por un par de orejas caninas, con tonos plateados.

-¿Te has divertido aprovechándote de mi debilidad, perra? – preguntó con su típica sonrisa arrogante y dominante -. Espero que sí, porque no vas a poder volver a hacerlo en una buena temporada.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme ante lo sensual y ronca que había sonado su voz y su intensa mirada dorada. Pero antes de que me diera tiempo a recuperarme o a replicar él ya me estaba besando nuevamente de forma hambrienta y posesiva, agarrando mi cintura para apegarme lo más posible a él, dejándome sin aire y haciendo desaparecer todos los pensamientos racionales de mi mente.

Porque después de todo no podía negar que su actitud dominante y orgullosa era lo que más me gustaba de él y me encendía hasta el punto de desear que poseyera toda mi alma.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado


End file.
